1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg massager that uses air, and more particularly, to a leg massager that uses air to provide increased user convenience through more accurate controlling and reduced noise, and allow not only easy expanding and contracting of an air pad with the supplied air, but also provide maximum massaging benefits by controlling pressure from a drive motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal health is a priority for many, and the practice of lightly pounding or massaging portions of the body to stimulate blood circulation for relieving fatigue and stress to restore, maintain, and even ameliorate health is of popular interest. Thus, there is a wide variety of massaging devices that have been developed and are currently being used. These include: massaging devices with an acupressure function for massaging certain portions of the body including calves, wrists, the waist, feet, etc. to relax tightened muscles or conduct acupressure; massaging chairs for providing a massage in a seated position; and thermoelectric therapy machines for use on prone patients in hospitals.
In the case of a thermotherapy device that applies acupressure on the upper and lower body, a moving carriage with a plurality of rollers that moves in an up-and-down or left-and-right direction is used. However, unlike the upper body, the lower body can continuously disengage from the rollers on the carriage, so that sufficient massaging of the lower body is not provided, inconveniencing the user.
In the case of a leg and calf massager, a pair of U-shaped medical-type indented portions are disposed between a left, right, and middle wall to contain legs and calves. An air bag is attached on each inner surface of the indented portions. Inflating and deflating the air bags allow legs and calves to be massaged by providing pressure on them. In the related art, solenoid valves, rotary plate valves, or stepping motors, and various sensors are used to control the air pressure during inflating and deflating, and the inflating and deflating of air is performed using piston or diaphragm-type air pumps.
However, although solenoid valves provide precise control, they are excessively noisy and are thus unpleasant to a user. Conversely, rotary plate valves emit minimal noise, but cannot provide precise control, and are thus prone to induce accidents. When a step motor and various sensors are installed, an acupressure function can be realized; however, the components used are expensive, so that manufacturing cost rises and related yield decreases.
Additionally, a piston-type air pump emits excessive noise and vibration due to the fast reciprocating piston, and a diaphragm-type air pump requires a solenoid (which has low pressure and volume capacity) and creates excessive noise and vibration at high speeds.